


Of Concussions and Kisses

by J_Free



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Free/pseuds/J_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets a concussion working on the Slow Mo Guys video filmed at RTX. Good thing Dan is there to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Concussions and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this isn't very good, it's more or less unbeta'd aah. Sorry it ends a tick awkwardly at the end, I wasn't quite sure how to word it out right.  
> I hope you enjoy it if you read it all the same!

It was a warm day in Austin, not something to be concerned about, considering the month they were in. The sky was a beautiful, clear blue with only smatterings of puffy white clouds. It was the Saturday of RTX and Gavin had gotten something brilliant lined up, something to cool himself and Dan off, and also include their fans in a Slow Mo Guys video. It was a brilliant idea and he could see it from the way Gavin was bouncing on his toes as everyone lined up. It had always amazed Dan how many people liked their videos, how many people were eager to be a part of them when given the chance. Gavin had adapted well to the fame, but for Dan it was still difficult to get used to at times, but he smiled none the less and greeted everyone with a smile. However, no matter how brilliant the idea was, he couldn't shake this niggling sense of worry that was sitting heavy in the pit of his stomach. He almost wanted to ask Gavin to call it off, but the fact that there were so many fans already there and they'd gone through all the trouble of filling all the water balloons, there was no way they could do that. So Dan swallowed his concerns and steadied himself at Gavin's side as they acted out the few lines that would start the video.

Considering the hundreds of balloons he and Gavin had thrown at themselves, Dan found himself hardly wet, which was quite a change as compared to the boy at his side. He was soaked and grinning brilliantly as they finished off the video. Gavin felt great, sure he was soaking wet and his head hurt a little from when he hit it on the pavement, but he was on top of the world right now as he followed Dan back into the building. A shower did sound really nice now that it was mentioned. Besides, their panel was done so nobody would be too worried about where he'd gone. They excused themselves, taking the short walk from the convention centre to the Ramsey house where they'd shower and attempt to make it back in a decent amount of time. Gavin definitely didn't start feeling woozy on the walk though, he wasn't about to let himself get sick, not on such an important weekend. So he pushed it to the back of his head as they made their way inside. The wooziness was probably from the heat after all.

The cheeky little grin from Dan and the cock of his head was all Gavin needed to follow his boyfriend into the bathroom, stripping easily as he started the water. Gavin always hated his own appearance, but Dan? Oh he loved how Dan looked. The soldier was solid, skin sun-kissed from the time he spent outside. He was well toned and strong, quite a difference from Gavin's own wiry appearance, with narrow hips and too long legs. But it didn't matter, his self confidence issues slipped away when Dan tugged him close, their chests meeting as they kissed, his large hands on Gavin's hips, holding him firm. He didn't care as their kisses trickled off until they got into the shower, Dan's fingers trailing up his spine and sending tingles through his whole body. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly it was about the touch that drove him mad, but it was perfect. The way his hands travelled down to grip his rump firmly as he kissed Gavin's neck drove the woozy feeling straight from his mind and he moaned Dan's name softly.

They kissed lazily until the water started to cool and the two rushed to finish their shower before retiring to Gavin's room. In the very short walk, he started feeling woozy again, so with a whine, he leaned against Dan's side, grumbling until the other picked him up with a snort. They made it as far as Gavin's bed before they both collapsed onto the comforter, Gavin almost instantly curling into Dan. This earned a soft chuckle and those long fingers trailing down his spine again as he placed light kisses to Gavin's skin. He was humming with happiness, leaning up to draw Dan into a long, slow kiss, a smile curving his lips until it was impossible to hold the kiss any longer. After that, he just placed light kisses over Gavin's lips and down his jaw, fingers curling against his hip as they lay together. Just as he was ready to drift off into sleep with the comfort of Dan's warmth around him and against his hip, Gavin's head started to protest, throbbing painfully until he cried out.

“S'wrong B? You okay?” Dan's voice was soft, concerned and Gavin rubbed at his eyes, grimacing and shaking his head. “No. Think I cracked my head pretty badly Dan. It bloody hurts.” The warmth slid from his hip to cup his cheeks, large hands, slightly rough from handling his gun were against his jaw, trying to ease the tension he didn't realise he was holding. “C'mere love, let me see your eyes.” Wincing, Gavin opened his eyes and looked at Dan, eyes struggling to stay open as they were studied with careful brown eyes. “Looks like you might have a concussion. Did you hit your head?” He thought back on the video they'd recorded earlier, had he hit his head? The throbbing at the base of his skull reminded him that yes, he actually had and he nodded weakly. “Damn, alright B. I know you're gonna want to sleep but we've gotta keep you awake. Can't go sleepin' with a bloody concussion.” Gavin whined and Dan silenced him gently with a kiss before offering a sympathetic smile. “I know love, but it's not safe.” He rolled over and rubbed at his green eyes before cracking one open to peer at Dan. “Why do you think I've got a concussion?”

“Basic medical training love. Your eyes don't react to the change in light, usually means a concussion.” Gavin laughed softly, wincing as he did. “Lookie there, another time when you were bloody smart while you're talking. Too bad it's not in a video. People won't know you're capable of it more than just on guns.” Dan laughed as well, shaking his head and shifting to pull Gavin closer. “You're a prick B.” His eyes were mostly closed but Gavin grinned all the same, shifting to press his lips to Dans. “You love me.” Snorting softly, Dan shrugged and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Gavin. “Yeah, I guess so mate.” he laughed a bit and nuzzle their noses together, shifting and whining a bit. “How long do I have to stay up?” Dan kissed light trails over his jaw and hummed. “At least twenty four hours B. I've gotta keep an eye on you until you'll be considered alright.” Gavin whined, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout, his green eyes focusing on Dan's. The soldier just smirked softly, leaning in to draw Gavin into a long kiss, fingers pressing lightly against his lower back.

“I could always distract you if you want babe.” the husky way he spoke drew a shiver and a blush to Gavin's cheeks and ears. “That would be top. I'm always up for a distraction from you love.” he winked and Dan snorted softly, pushing him onto his back. “Just close your eyes and let me work love.” Gavin's fingers clenched slightly in the comforter, eyes closed as Dan moved, the heat from his body soaking into Gavin's skin and making him sigh. Lips placed firm kisses over the tanned expanse of his neck, trailing down to his chest. Dan's fingers traced patterns in his skin, writing his name with his fingertip along the curve of Gavin's hip. The kisses and teasing touches were enough of a distraction to keep him occupied, Dan's name falling from his lips in a breathy sigh. They lay together a moment longer before Gavin curled into Dan and placed light kisses where he could reach. “M'head doesn't hurt so bad anymore love. We should probably get back to RTX before we get griped at for slipping away.” Snorting softly, he fixed Gavin with a look and kissed his forehead. “We've been gone an hour, think they're actually expecting us to come back?”

Gavin shrugged and stretched, slipping out of Dan's arms to sit on the edge of the bed. He could feel Dan staring, brown eyes taking in the tanned skin of his back and he smirked. Curving, he stretched, fingers above his head and a quiet moan of pleasure that you only get from stretching out properly. Dan was behind him almost instantly, lips fastened to the side of his neck and hands shifting to gently grip at his hips. “So. I don't want to get back to the centre love. I just want to lay here and kiss you.” Gavin could feel Dan's fingers stroking lightly up his sides, his legs spread lightly so he was sitting back against him. Gavin's back was pressed against Dan's chest as soft kisses were pressed to and across his shoulders. “I think I can deal with that one B.” Dan's smirk was felt in the lips against his skin and he chuckled. Strong arms encircled Gavin's middle, fingers splayed lightly against his sides and he sighed, tilting his head back to rest it on Dan's shoulder. “I love you Dan.” Turning, Dan drew him into a kiss, pressing closer to his love. “I love you too Gav.” 

As much as he wanted to just curl up to sleep with his boyfriend, Dan knew that sleeping with a concussion was a dangerous game to play. So despite how nice it felt to have Gavin half curled in his lap, he roused the other. “C'mon B. Let's play some games yeah? You've gotta stay up.” Gavin whined, kicking his feet and giving Dan the biggest, saddest looking eyes he could muster. All it got him was a chuckle and a tap on the the nose before he was pushed gently to his feet. They set up a game, after much goofing around and perhaps a bit of groping on Dan's part. Whistling innocently, he grabbed the controllers and hopped up on the bed, grinning at Gavin and patting the spot beside him. The two were found a few hours later by Griffon and Geoff, Gavin sitting in Dan's lap, staring at the game with a look of intense concentration. It earned a snort and an eyeroll from Geoff and a bit of a smile from Griffon. “We're heading out to dinner in about twenty minutes if the two of you decide you want to join us.” The two eventually managed to get themselves ready for dinner, laughing a bit as they wiggled into the car with Millie between them, a grin on Gavin's face. He was definitely feeling better, his boyfriend was amazing and his family was great, even a concussion couldn't ruin his day.


End file.
